Little Lamb
All there is to say, is not a very fun way to go, but somehow it had happened. I was at a bar with my best buddy Robby and a few others and we all were just getting wasted. It was actually a really fun night, we stayed out for a long time with a few other buddies chugging down drinks and what-not. Robby and I were just about to leave when all my other friends started either passing out or just stumbling out the door, that's when we decide to go to Robby's house because his was probably the closest to the bar, we were just so tired and exhausted that we could have gone asleep on the street. We both lived in upper Michigan, where all those really big evergreen forests were, near the great lakes. We were so close to the border of the nation, we could jump into Canada. Robby and I were singing and laughing while we walked through a deserted neighborhood. Just singing stupid songs that were popular at the time, even throwing in some old cheesy campfire songs and completely fucking them up. It was a very eerie place however. It lay next to a small forest, the Walmart that sat at the end of the street was abandoned, houses were run down and rotting away slowly, an old Long John Silvers was slowly falling apart, and an old KFC still smelled like old musty grease just around the corner. We were pretty much in the ghetto part of town. When Robby had first noticed where we were at he smirked and cupped his hand around his mouth and screamed, "A&W for life bitches!" We both started laughing so hard I could feel my own face getting blue. What made it even better was there was a homeless guy sleeping on a bench who woke up; he was so startled he just dropped his bottle of alcohol and it just shattered. It was so good, and the whole time as we walked past he was muttering profanities under his breath after he had flipped the bird. Only to turn on the bench until he was facing the back of the seat, and I think he just fell back asleep. As we walked along the street, it slowly developed a light mist coming from the forest. I remember only checking my watch once. The time had then read 2:24 am, I guess it did explain why it was so foggy because of lakes Superior and Michigan during this season were getting a bit colder. it was really late, but obviously Robby and I just did not give a shit; we were just having too much fun stalking the broken neighborhood together. Sometimes the most questionable things I did in my life were the things I both regret and miss, something I wish I could go back to relive. The alcohol started kicking in, and Robby had way too many drinks compared to me. He started babbling at me eventually, but since I was so heavily under the influence I could barely grasp onto anything he was saying. "D-dude, we should just, ya' know, take fried chicken from that... that KFC, or n-no. That's a bad idea... Oh god your girl is probably waiting for you n-now. She's probably r-really pissed right now." He had begun laughing for no reason, hiccuping here and there. I patted him on the back as we stumbled into the forest taking a 'shortcut' to Robby's crib. If I remember right, we began telling each other blonde jokes, yo mama jokes, and we just didn't care. We also picked up the occasional rock or piece of rubble and just chuck them at random things. As it got later, it got colder. Stephanie was probably worrying about me, but I needed break a from her. Robby was my best brosif and I just needed some bro time for a while. We had gotten in a fight and I had thought it would be way better, way safer, if I stayed away from Steph for a while. Robby never understands these things so I never talk to him about it. He was never able to hold up a steady loving relationship, his ex Kirsten had ended it because of how little he tried to keep them together. He just never paid attention and he cared about other things. Things that were more of 'in the now' categories, the more hip and the newest fads. To prove my point, Robby screeched in his most feminine voice, "EW JASON LIKED MY SELFIE! WHAT A CREEP!" We both just laughed so hard and he somehow got me to join along. Hey, I was drunk, so I expect you to not think I was completely sober and willing to sing #Selfie. I actually hated that song, I thought it would be more pleasant to have a seagull shit in my ear. I never mean to offend anyone who ever liked the song, but I was just never into that stuff for me personally. Just then while our eyes were watering from laughter, Robby yelped and suddenly disappeared from beside me. I had looked around in confusion until my brain started functioning properly again. I looked down and he's spluttering in a small pond;I noticed we had been on a small hill that suddenly ended with a small cliff into a pond. This is probably why he fell in in the first place. When my brain finally processed, I started howling with laughter seeing Robby get his wake up call, oh god we were so wasted that night... Robby looked up at me and scowled, spitting water up into the air trying to get me wet as well with whatever murky water the fool fell in. He was probably thinking I'm the biggest jerk to piss him off tonight. But hey, he deserves it. After I had calmed down and offered my hand, he had reached up but before he could grab hold he shrieked and disappeared under the water. I screamed his name many times as the water began to still, after the bubbles were gone and after the ripples subsided, wondering the entire time what the hell had just happened. I watch the water in anticipation, just waiting for the kid to rise up outta the dark water. To my own horror, I watched as the surface of the pond expanded slowly with a bright red color. I stumbled backwards and fell, only to have picked myself back up to run back from where we had come. To my luck, the wind started howling and it got unbelievably cold as a cloud drifted in front of the full moon, blinding me as I ran through the underbrush. I started hearing things, wondering if it was just my thoughts or if it was real. Footsteps, then crazed laughter, possibly someone calling my name? I had heard a whispered voice however, a quiet, still voice that had a dreadful purpose to it. Something very dark about it, something very unsettling as it spoke to me. "Little lamb, little lamb," Little lamb? What was that supposed to mean? Robby had just died for god's sake! "Where are you?" I kept running until I smacked into a tree and fell at the wooden base. There I found a small bush that was big enough for me to hide under. I dug my way to make myself fit under it, trying so hard not to scream at the wind to shut the hell up. I felt tears run down my hot cheeks as real fear registers, my body going through shuddering compulsions as the alcohol and fear rack at my body and mind. "Little lamb," Just inside my head... "little lamb," Just a fear, like when I was a child and I was scared of the dark. "I see you." I covered my ears with the sleeves of my jacket, and just laid there helpless and scared with my eyes pressed tightly closed. Just a bad dream, just depressing thoughts, just a sudden bout of Insomnia maybe. I was wishing and hoping it was one of those, and nothing else. Had I been so very wrong in my sad little life? After what seemed like an eternity the wind stopped, and the moon came out from behind the cloud, shining in on me through the bush's leaves. It wasn't too cold anymore but it was still after about three o'clock. After a few more moments on contemplating of whether I should have come out, I crawled out from under the bush and bolted out into a clearing. I stumbled towards the middle and stood still. Turning around and looking back towards the pond that Robby disappeared in, still stumbling backwards as I tried to get a bit more distance from that wretched body of water. The voice came in from behind me. I could feel the presence of its owner just behind me, where it once hid from my sight. I didn't turn around, I didn't run, I didn't fight. I stood there, too afraid and incoherent to move. I heard the twigs and leaves underneath them crunch and snap as he inched closer to me. "Little lamb, little lamb," My body shook as breathing pressed down against the back of my neck. The closeness of this person was too much. I had wanted to run, but it was like I was paralyzed from the neck down, feeling as though if I was struck dumb, becoming a mute, unable to scream for help, scream anything, let alone to breath at all. "I've found you." A hand rested on my shoulder. Slowly, yet forcefully turning me around. I closed my eyes and started shaking even more. My body hurt from the shaking, it was complete and sheer terror that provided the pain. God wasn't allowing me to fall away, to pass out and sleep through it, a horrible horrible wakeful experience. One that grown men wake from in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and panicked eyes. Everything had stopped, everything was silent, and everything was still, just as my last moments came. A horrible, sick laugh had come from it. From which I still remember, even in this stage of my conscious, I can still feel the horror and the dreadful thoughts that invaded me. As I drew my final, life's breath. "Sacrifice, Sacrifice... My little lamb." Category:Beings